


Little Black Dress

by letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, I hope, au STRIKE headcanon, i really like this headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego/pseuds/letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? No, the dress is fine.” Hunter paused for moment, taking in the way the smooth black material clung to every curve it covered. “I mean, it’s a bit short, ain’t it? And where are you gonna put your staves? Slightly impractical if you ask me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This was a great prompt! Got my creative juices flowing - I hope it’s what you were looking for! I’ve set it in the AU future of my own personal headcanon (which I know many others also have) where Hunter is the Director of STRIKE, and Bobbi and Mack are senior field agents, and Huntingbird are married (again).
> 
> Based on the tumblr prompt: Huntingbird + little black dress ;)

Hunter’s head snapped up from where he was fixing himself a cup of coffee when Mack walked in to greet him. “Hey, so Bobbi and I are all set for tonight - just need you to sign off on Donny’s newest ICER beta modification for use the field.”

Eyebrows raising in confusion, Hunter stared blankly at his friend. Sure, he knew about Donny’s - Agent Donahue was their residential Irish version of SHIELD’s Fitz - newest toy, but the rest went completely over his head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, mate.”

Mack leaned against the counter with a ghost of a smirk. “Bobbi didn’t tell you?”

Hunter shrugged and finished making his drink. “Bob tells me a lot of things; I don’t exactly listen to it all. Girl likes her gossip and for some reason, I’m the only one who gets to know.” Pausing, he turned back to his friend and pointed at him with a worried look mixed with a hint of warning. “Don’t you dare tell her I told you that.”

Holding up his hands, Mack shook his head and laughed. “Sign off on our mission and I’ll forget all about it.”

Scoffing, Hunter nosily slammed shut the cupboard door. “Yeah, I bet  _that_  won’t come back to bite me on the arse.”

“Would I ever do that to you?” Hunter had to scoff again at Mack’s feigned offence.

“Yes, because you only bloody well have about - oh I don’t know - a hundred times before!” Shaking his head, Hunter took his coffee and headed out the room, calling out behind him in a disgruntled tone. “Do what you want. I’ll sign it off.”

* * *

 

It took a couple hours before he finally ran into Bobbi, when he had headed back to their on-base apartment to find her getting ready in the bedroom as he passed through to grab a quick shower.

Eyeing her sleek black dress, Hunter watched from the doorway as she perched on the edge of the bed and fiddled with a pair of earrings. “Where are you going?”

Bobbi glanced up at him with a frown. “Mission with Mack. I told you this morning.”

“In  _that_?” The dress was plain and strappy, but it was more to do with what was left to the imagination rather than what wasn’t.

“Yeah, it’s a stakeout at one of the restaurants in Mayfair.”

Leaning against the doorjamb, Hunter narrowed his eyes at her as she pulled off her wedding ring and placed it on the bedside table. “Once again; in that?”

Arching a brow incredulously, Bobbie sighed. “OK, what’s the problem here? It’s a mission, we’re blending into the crowds… I’m not seeing it. Do you not like the dress or something, and this is your awful way of telling me?”

“What? No, the dress is fine.” Hunter paused for moment, taking in the way the smooth black material clung to every curve it covered. “I mean, it’s a bit short, ain’t it? And where are you gonna put your staves? Slightly impractical if you ask me.”

“Good thing no-one’s asking then.” Bobbi grinned teasingly at him.

Hunter harrumphed at her comment. “Are you at least armed? I know its Mayfair but the idle rich do stupid things.”

“Just the rich?” 

Glaring unimpressed at her amused smirk, he ignored her jibe. “Mack requested for you guys to use the new ICERs.”

Nodding, Bobbi hitched up the left side of her dress until he could see the slim-line gun holster around her thigh. “Got it right here.” She patted the non-lethal weapon strapped to the inside of her leg before standing up to pull her dress down again and slip on her heels.

“Looks comfy.” Bobbi glanced up at him and smirked.

“Well, it’s getting closer to third base than you are right now.” He barely had the time to bite out a retort when she’s in front of him - and damn him for always having a thing for taller women - to press a swift kiss to his lips. “Don’t wait up, babe.” Her voice was light and teasing as she taunted him from over her shoulder.

“Don’t die out there.” He heard a muffled sound that somewhat resembled an ‘I’ll try’ from the main living area before the apartment door slammed shut.

Closing his eyes, he rolled his shoulders and counted to five - urging himself to carry on with what he had planned to do rather than head over to the operations unit and keep an eye on them from there. Being director did come with some perks - even if it meant severely abusing his power to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any more prompts, or would like to simply talk or fan over Huntingbird, then please drop me a message on tumblr at letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego, or on here :)


End file.
